Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers, commonly use image sensors to capture images. Many imaging systems employ image stabilization technology to counteract hand jitter and other involuntary motions, which may result in blurred pictures or video.
Optical image stabilization (OIS) systems sense vibrations on the host device and employ electro-mechanical methods that act directly on the lens position itself to compensate for these movements to reduce the blurring effects from involuntary hand motion or shaking of the device. In general, the stabilization capabilities of the OIS system are limited by the physical space occupied by the lens, as other components of the host device may be adjacent to the lens and limit the movement of the lens in any particular direction.